Double Heat
by XxHorseyJazzxX
Summary: Gale is crushed when his best friend Katniss has to go into The Hunger Games. He can only do one thing, to ensure she comes back safe. Volunteer. Please R&R. I do not own the hunger games :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Yes, I changed this chapter ;) Its much longer and a lot better. Please tell me how to improve! **

**I do not own the hunger games (I wish I did :P)**

'I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!'

Katniss' voice, loud and clear. Prim is screaming, telling Katniss she can't go, she doesn't want her to go. I don't want Katniss to go either.

'Well. I believe we have a volunteer!' Effie says happily. She's a little surprised herself. Volunteers are not very common in District 12.

Katniss steps up on the stage, and Effie greets her.

'What's your name, dear?'

'Katniss Everdeen' she says firmly. I can see she is holding back tears, and I feel sorry for her. She knows this is a death sentence.

'Well, I bet my buttons that was your sister! Don't want to steal her glory now, do we?'

Katniss doesn't respond, staring into the distance. I know she can see the woods where we sat only a few hours ago.

'Boys next' Effie says excitedly. She puts her hand in the bowl. Part of me wants Effie to say my name, so I can protect Katniss, but I've seen what happens in The Games, and no one wants to go through that.

I'm so deep in thought I don't hear Effie, but I see a boy with blonde hair take a few steps forwards. I look up to Katniss and see a flicker of disappointment on her face. Why? Does she know him? I don't even care. I can't let Katniss face the arena alone.

'I-I- I volunteer as tribute' I say stepping forwards. I see Katniss glaring at me, and I know what I've done is wrong. I broke our pact. If one of us goes into the games, the other stays, and looks after the families. I think of Prim. Her mother will go into that state she was in when Katniss' and Prim's father died, and no one will be able to look after Prim. Well, maybe my mother will. Maybe.

'Another volunteer? Isn't this exciting! Come up, then!'

I walk toward the scaffolding, avoiding Katniss' eyes. She'll never forgive me.

'Your name?' Effie asks.

'Gale. Gale Hawthorne' I say into the mic.

'Lovely. Well give a round of applause for our District 12 tributes!' Effie says happily. When no one moves, her smile falls. Instead, the whole of District 12 hold their three middle fingers to their lips and put them in the air. It's a sign of respect, a goodbye. But this isn't a goodbye. It can't be. I can't be leaving my home.

**Katniss' POV**

We are taken to the Justice Building. I am put in a room, where my visitors will come and say their last goodbyes.

'Katniss! Katniss!' Prim runs up to me, tears streaming down her face. I kneel down and hug her, holding her tight. I don't want to let her go.

'Prim, it's okay. Maybe I can win, and when I come home we'll have lots of money'

'I don't want money, Katniss. I want you. Just try. Try'

Prim knows I have little chance of winning. She's asking me to try. I know I will.

'I will. Promise' I stand up and face my mother.

'Mum, you can't go. Prim can't fend for herself. She needs help' I raise my voice. 'If anything happens to her, you're to blame, okay?'

I know if I make a wrong move, it will be my fault as well.

'I'm sorry. I'll look after Prim. She'll be okay'

'Just keep her safe. And keep yourself safe' I hug her. 'I love you' I whisper.

'Prim, I love you, and if anything happens, to me, don't worry. Gale might have a chance to come home, if I don't'

The peacekeepers come and tell them it's time to go.

'PRIM, MUM, I LOVE YOU!'

Prim is screaming again, clinging to me. The peacekeepers drag her away.

'KATNISS! KATNISS DON'T GO'

I watch, helpless as Prim is pushed outside, still screaming my name. The door shuts.

I sit down, not expecting any more visitors, but to my surprise, the door opens and Peeta comes in.

'Peeta?'

'You know my name?'

'Of course'

'Oh yeah. The reapings.'

'No I knew who you were way before then. I knew who you were when I was only 11'

Peeta knows what I'm talking about. The bread.

'Look, Katniss I wanted to say I'm sorry for what's happening. I'll make sure your sister is fed, okay?'

I feel the weight being lifted off my shoulders. One less worry.

'Peeta, thank you. For helping us'

Peeta smiles, and then takes my hand, silent for a few minutes.

'Y'know Katniss... I've loved you since we were five'

'Me? What? Why?'

'When you sang on the first day of school. That's when I fell in love'

'Well, um' I don't know what to say.

Peeta smiles sadly.

'Of course, you don't love me, you never will, but that's fine'

'Look, Peeta, we can at least be friends.'

'Yeah'

We both know I'll be dead soon, but what does that matter?

'Your time is up' A peacekeeper calls.

Peeta kisses me on the cheek and I blush.

'THANK YOU, PEETA' I shout. And then he's gone. Our first and last conversation, I think sadly.

My next visitor is a surprise. It's Madge Undersee.

'A token. A District token. Promise me you'll wear it'

She presses a pin into my hand, and I nod.

'Thank you'

Madge smiles and gives me a hug. Before I know it, she's gone too. Maybe we really were friends after all.

I am taken to a car. I've never been inside one before, but it looks pretty comfortable. We reach the station and the moment I get out, cameras are flashing. I wipe the emotions of my face, and when I look onto the screen, I see a girl with cold eyes, emotionless. I'm pleased with my look, and make my way to the train.

'Catnip'

I whip round and see Gale behind me.

'Gale' I mutter. 'You're not even meant to be here' and I turn around, stepping onto the train.

Gale follows me as we are led to our beds. They're in little chambers, and I am allowed to wear what I want from the drawers. Effie tells me to be ready for supper, which is in an hour.

'Be on time' she says

I nod and decide to take a shower. I've never had one before, and its luxury. Once I'm done I put on some clothes of my choice and head down to dinner. Gale is already there, and I really don't want to see him. Not after what he did. I don't even know why he volunteered for a boy he's never spoken to. Maybe he volunteered to help me? I don't see why. I'm strong enough. If I can get a bow and arrow.

'Catnip' He says. He looks me in the eye, and I can tell he's saying sorry. I sit next to him, as supper is placed in front of me. It's delicious. I've never had so much food in my life, and I don't think Gale has either. No one in the Seam ever does.

'At least you two have manners' Effie says, as we finish.

My father had taught me how to use a knife and fork, luckily. I don't know when Gale learnt.

After supper me and Gale decide to go to bed, exhausted, after the day's events. Before we go off to our separate rooms Gale asks me a question.

'The boy I volunteered for. You know him?'

I have no idea why this is important.

'Peeta?'

'Yeah, him. How'd you remember his name?'

I shift around, unsure of what to say. Peeta Mellark had saved my life.

'Well?'

'I um... No I don't know him. I've just seen him around school and stuff. Since we're in the same grade' it's not entirely a lie. I don't really know him. And school was the only other time we saw each other, except for when me and Gale traded a squirrel with the baker.

Gale looks at me, and he knows I'm hiding something.

'Well okay. See you in the morning' He says. I can see he's hurt.

'Gale I honestly don't know him. He visited me after the reapings. That's the only time I've spoken to him.'

'Katniss, it's fine. I don't even know why I'm asking you. Let's just go to bed'

I nod, 'goodnight, Gale'

'Night' He murmured.

**Gale's POV**

'Wake up! Today is a big, big day!' Effie says, opening the curtains.

I yawn and rub my eyes. I had a peaceful sleep.

'Be ready for breakfast, and wear something nice. We'll be arriving in the Capitol today'

I sigh and wear the same clothes I did yesterday. They're slightly crumpled, but I don't really care. Katniss looks pretty much the same.

'Gale. Had a good sleep?'

I nod

'You?'

She's silent for a moment, before shaking her head.

'Nightmares'

I don't bother asking what they were about. I don't want to remind her. Instead, I hug her, telling her it's okay. She puts her arms around my neck.

'Gale, I want to go home' she whispers.

I sigh. I do as well.

'Do we have a pair of lovebirds this year?'

We instantly break apart, blushing.

'Nice to meet you, Haymitch'

He says nothing, and we walk to breakfast.

We sit down at the table, and wait for Haymitch to speak. He ignores us, and reaches for some liquor.

'Haymitch?'

He opens a bottle and pours it into the glass.

'Haymitch' I say, slightly louder.

Katniss sighs, and continues eating her breakfast.

Haymitch slurps his drink, just to annoy me.

'HAYMITCH'

No answer.

He reaches for more liquor, and I see Katniss pick up a knife. She stabs it in between his fingers, just missing the side.

He raises his eyebrows.

'Are you lovebirds or fighters?'

I blush.

'Fighters' Katniss replies firmly.

Of course she wasn't going to say we were in love, but there was part of me that wanted it to be true.

_Stop it, Gale. Nothing will ever happen between you and Katniss. Forget it._

'Fighters' I agree.

'What skills have you got?'

Katniss picks up a knife, and throws it across the room, just as Effie walks in. She gasps, and dodges it. The knife lands in between two seams, making her look a whole lot better then she is.

'Katniss Everdeen! Don't do that again! You could've killed me! Then where would you be? You wouldn't learn anything about manners, and then you would die in the arena'

Me Haymitch and Katniss roll our eyes. I doubt manners are going to help us in the arena. I imagine myself asking if I could kill my enemy and them saying thank you in return for killing them. No. I don't think so.

Once breakfast is finished, there's nothing else to do. I know we are nearing the Capitol, but I'm not sure how long we have until we get there. Me and Katniss sit in silence, gazing out of the window, looking at the clear blue sky.

Suddenly we are plunged into darkness. We're in a tunnel, underground. I feel Katniss tense beside me and I take her hand. She turns around, to face me, and lets out a big sigh.

'Gale, I've been thinking...'

I look at her.

'If one of us were to make it out of the games, I've decided it'd be you'

'And I've decided it'd be you' I say with a smile.

She frowns.

'There can't be two victors, Gale'

'No. But maybe we can change that rule'

'Gale, you know we can't'

I'm frustrated by Katniss' words. She sounds like the Capitol have already defeated her.

'Katniss, since when did you give up on things like this?'

'I haven't' she says with a smile, 'we will change that rule'

I smile, too. We look into each other's eyes, before mine slide down to her lips. I wonder what it would be like to kiss them. What would she do? Would she respond? Or would she try and get away?

I realise I'm still looking at her lips, and turn red. I look at my shoes and think of my family. Katniss has probably been thinking of Prim and her mother, all this time, while I'm sitting here thinking of kissing Katniss

We are both deep in thought, before we are launched into a new world. Me and Katniss can't help but run to the window and get a peek of the ruling city. The Capitol.

'Wow' Katniss breaths

The colours are too bright, not like in District 12, where we can't afford such things. It's plain clothes.

I wonder if we'll have to dress like this. I hope not.

Capitol people are screaming and waving at us, trying to get our attention, as the train zooms past them.

Katniss sits back down, refusing to look out the window again. I know she hates the capitol people, and so do I, but if they like us, we could get sponsors. Then I could save Katniss' life.

The train comes to a halt, and I see cameras swarming the station. Can't they just leave us alone? I sigh and get off the train, taking Katniss' hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. I see her face soften for a second, before its back into the hard, cold expression.

We are taken to meet our stylists, and I realise this is the beginning of a very long journey.

**A/N**

**Was it good? :) I hope so!**

**~Jazz**


	2. Chapter 2

I am put into a big spacious room, which is filled with strange gadgets and makeup. I notice not all the makeup is bright, but I've never seen anyone from the Capitol without their faces painted in vibrant colours.

I don't know how long I'm supposed to be in here, so I decide to see what's around me. Before I even take a step I hear squeals behind me.

'Eugh! Look at her eyebrows! And she's so hairy!'

'Look how dirty she is! How can you live like that?'

'But her hair! It's gorgeous!' A strange lady tries to take it out of its braid, but I stop her. I don't know why it makes me feel angry.

'Well, we'd better get started!'

First I have a bath, and I am scrubbed clean. Then I am ordered to lie down on a table Venia waxes me. It's painful, but I know that this compared to a bloody fight in the games is nothing.

After this, they do my nails, sort out my hair and pluck any extra hairs that are left. I have been here for more than 3 hours. I wonder how long Gale took. I hope I can speak to him soon.

They call in a person named Cinna. I guess he's the one in charge of me. I'm prepared to meet another Capitol freak, but the person who walks in is not what I expected. For a second I'm not even sure if he's my stylist. He has a plain t-shirt and skinny jeans, with only a hint of gold eyeliner.

'Hello Katniss. I'm Cinna' He smiles. His voice isn't like most of the people here. His is calm, and gentle.

'Hello' I say.

Cinna circles me, and inspects the work my prep team have done.

'She looks good.' He says.

They leave, and we are left alone.

'You want to put this gown on?' He asks.

I nod. Not because I'm self conscious, I just feel cold.

'Thanks. Are you new? I haven't seen you before'

'Yes. My first year'

'So they gave you District 12' I say with a sigh. It's the least desirable district.

'No' He says with a smile. 'I asked for it'

I wonder if he's lying, to make me feel better, but he doesn't seem that sort of person. I decide to trust him.

'So what's the look this year?' I ask.

'We need something unforgettable. Coal related of course'

Naked with black dust.

'We're going to light you on fire' He says with a smile.

Am I going to die before I even get into the arena?

'It won't hurt. Don't worry'

'Really?' I might have said I trusted him, but this is a completely different thing. He nods, and rolls up his sleeve.

'Look'

He takes a torch and sets the fabric alight. I'm tense for a moment, expecting him to scream in pain or something, but his eyes remain calm.

'It's a little warm, but it won't do any harm'

'So, Gale will be wearing the same thing?' I ask.

'Yup' He says with a smile. I wonder how Gale's going to react.

I try on the costume, and test it out. It's perfect.

Next, Cinna moves onto my makeup. It takes a good hour, before he's done. When I look into the mirror, I don't see a plain district 12 girl, I see me. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire.

'Cinna. It's amazing. Thank you'

He smiles at me. 'I'm glad you like it'

Then it's time to meet Gale.

_**Gale's POV**

I see a girl in front of me. She looks dark, mysterious, dangerous, rebellious. Then I realise, its Katniss. I was expecting to see her... I don't know... different. She looks stunning.

'Who's the stylist?' I ask.

'Me' A guy with simple clothes and barley any makeup smiles at me. He can't be from the capitol. He's too plain. Simple. He has only, gold eyeliner on, which brings out the golden flecks in his eyes. His hair is a natural brown, and I begin to wonder, if not all capitol people are bad. After all, they've been brought up this way, it's not their fault.

It's President Snow's. And I hate him. I want to kill him.

_District 1... 2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11... then it's us.

'They save the best till last' I whisper in Katniss' ear, and we're off. The capitol is screaming, pointing at our burning costumes. Me and Katniss look straight ahead, ignoring the world, and when I look at the screen, and for the first time, I see who me and Katniss really are. Two fires, burning, waiting to rebel. I like it. I think of Snow, and smile a little. He won't like this.

Eventually, we reach the end, and Snow says his words, but I don't listen, because I know the story. I take Katniss' hand, and wait until we can finally leave. I catch Haymitch's eye in the audience, and he frowns slightly. I think we were meant to smile. Oh well.

'You should have smiled!' Effie says, as soon as we walk in.

'Smiling would have helped, but you did a good job' Haymitch says gruffly.

'Well, we can't have you looking like that in the interviews. You have to smile' Effie says.

The interviews. Then the games. I realise I've been meaning to ask Haymitch something.

'Haymitch, there needs to be a rule change. We need two victors' I say. I'm not asking.

I hear Katniss sigh beside me.

Haymitch just raises his eyebrows.

'Two victors, huh?' He chuckles 'I'm sorry kid, it's not possible'

'But there must be a way' I argue.

'You can only convince the head gamemaker. I doubt that will ever happen' Haymitch says, and reaches for a drink.

I sigh. There's no way I can give in.

'Then we'll convince the head gamemaker' Katniss says. So she hasn't given up completely. She's still fighting. It's what I love so much about her. She's always fighting.

Haymitch just laughs and we continue our meal in silence, and go to bed.

'Katniss, come here' I want to show her the roof before we go. I've been up there only once, when I couldn't sleep.

'What?' She turns around, to see me climbing up a ladder.

I see a look in her eyes. She thinks it's an escape, but she realises they would never let us get away so easily. She follows me anyway.

'Isn't the view amazing?' I say.

She nods, watching the cars go by, lights flashing. It's not what we're used to, and it almost seems like a dream.

We sit down, leaning against the wall, thinking of home. Katniss puts her head on my shoulder. I'm surprised, but happy. It's nice to have her so close.

'Gale, I miss Prim so much.' She whispers.

Of course she is. Prim is the reason why she's here.

'Well in a few months you'll be back again' I've decided if there can't be two victors, Katniss will be going home.

She lifts her head of my shoulder.

'No, Gale. You. Are. Going. To. Win'

'But Katniss-'

'Gale, you are going home. Accept it'

'But what about Prim?'

'She'll have you. And anyway, she's strong enough to cope without me.'

'But she loves you. So many people love you. People you don't expect'

'People I don't expect? Like who?'

'Um... well...' What do I say?

She looks into the distance. I know she's thinking of home.

'Look, never mind' I say.

She puts her head back on my shoulder, and closes her eyes.

'Katniss, it's going to be ok'

She doesn't respond. I put my arm around her shoulders, and we fall asleep.

When I wake, the sun is only just rising. I look down at Katniss, to see she is still asleep. She looks so at peace, in her own world. She looks beautiful. I lean down and gently kiss her, knowing it's the only chance I'll get.

'What's going on here?'

Haymitch. Why did he have to come and ruin this? I open my eyes and come away.

'I umm... well...'

Haymitch smirks.

'Look, just don't tell anyone. Especially not Katniss. It's a secret between me and you, okay?' It comes out a little more desperate than it was meant too.

I expect Haymitch to laugh and walk away. I don't care if he does, it's expected. But no, he comes and sits down next to me.

'You know... I was in a very similar situation...'

I realise I know nothing about his past, or when he was in the games.

'Do you know Madge? Madge Und-Undersee'

I nod. Of course I know her. The mayor's daughter. I think she's a snob, but Katniss tells me she's nothing like people expect her to be.

Haymitch is silent.

'What about her?'

'Nothing. Just remember, it might be too late to tell her.' His face is back into its usual expression, and he gets back up.

'See you later, kid.' And then he's gone.

I lean back, and think about what Haymitch had said. First of all, what's this got to do with Madge? Second of all, if I tell Katniss my feelings, what will she do? There's no point. She'll never know.

I sit there for another half hour, just watching Katniss sleeping. It's so calming.

'Gale?' Katniss opens her eyes.

'I'm here, Catnip'

She lifts her head up and frowns. I sigh. She's worrying too much, carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

I put my hand on her cheek, to calm her, and her face softens a bit.

'Katniss, it's going to be okay. Just get the training over with and then-'And then we're thrown in to the arena to fight to the death. I can't say that.

'And then I die, and you win'

'No. I die, you win'

'Look, Gale. I've already told you that you're going to win. Nothing can stop me, and you know that' She gets up. 'I'm going to get changed. See you later'

Eventually I climb down the ladder too, and head to breakfast, wondering what will happen today.

**_A/N_**

**_I hope you liked it :D It wasn't too short, was it? Now I'm going to go and do homework L Please review and tell me how to improve!_**

**_~Jazz_**


End file.
